Found
by Reading Redhead
Summary: Peter was devastated when he was told by Aslan that he could never return to Narnia. But Aslan also told him that he was present in all worlds, so Peter began his search. Oneshot complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or any characters thereof. Though I really wish I had thought of them before C. S. Lewis did. But then again, he probably wrote them better than I ever could have, so I think it's fair.

A/N: Before you read this, I thought I'd let you know: I am a Christian. So is C. S. Lewis. So if my interpretation (and C. S. Lewis's, for that matter) of who Aslan is bothers you, you don't have to read any further. It's your choice.

* * *

"And you promised never to leave me,

My Savior, my friend,

From beginning to end.

So where else could I turn?

And where else could I go?

You have given me life.

You have made me whole.

You have rescued my soul.

So where else could I go?

For I am found in You!"

—Steven Curtis Chapman, "I am Found in You"

Found

Have you ever lost something that was very important to you, and not been able to find it? And, to make matters worse, not even known where to look? You search and search until you are sure that you have looked everywhere the thing could possibly be, and you start to be filled with an odd melancholy that you are sure will last for as long as that important something is gone. If it goes on long enough, you may even begin to forget what it is you've lost, but that odd ache never truly leaves.

If you have been in such a position, you understand how the oldest of the Pevensie children was feeling. Peter had been downcast ever since the start of the school term. Most people had dismissed his melancholy as being directed at the beginning of school, but this was not the case. I am sure Peter would have rather had it that way, but it was not.

In truth, Peter was sad because he had been told that he would never enter Narnia again. For those of you who are unfamiliar with this story, Narnia is another country in another world. But unlike so many countries in other worlds, Narnia was real. In fact, Peter had visited with his brother and sisters twice before. However, on Peter's most recent visit, he and his oldest sister Susan had been told by Aslan, the Great Lion, that they were getting too old to visit Narnia, and that they would not be coming back.

Peter was one of the bravest boys you could ever meet, but I would be lying to you if I said that hearing this had not made him cry. Susan had stood sobbing beside him. "Oh, Aslan," she had said through her tears, "won't we ever see you again?"

Aslan had walked towards Susan and breathed on her. "Courage, dear heart," he said. "This will not be the last time we meet. The next time, the meeting shall take place in your own world."

"Do you mean you are there too, Aslan?" Peter had asked.

The Lion had approached him and breathed on him, as well. "Son of Adam, I am in all worlds. In yours, I go by a different name. You must learn to know me by it." Then, addressing both of them, Aslan had said, "Seek me in your world, and you shall find me there!" and that had been the end of that.

Now, back at school in his own world, Peter was still feeling very gloomy. Though before he had not known when or how he might end up in Narnia, he had at least known that he would end up there. Now, that path was closed to him.

But, as you and I know, and as Peter knows as well, brooding over something that is upsetting you has a tendency to make you feel more and more upset as time passes. So Peter decided to take a walk to take his mind off of his sorrow.

It was a crisp Sunday afternoon in October, and as Peter walked through town he was glad that he was wearing his coat. The air was cold, and a slight wind blew, kicking up fallen leaves and refuse. Though it was fairly bright outside, the sun was hidden behind thin layers of pale gray clouds. Since it was a Sunday, there were few people out, and the few who were present paid no attention to Peter. Peter preferred it that way; he was able to walk in silence, undisturbed by all but the weather.

But the weather soon escalated, and after no less than ten minutes, Peter felt a tiny drop of rain on his face. The clouds had gathered closer, and the sky had become much darker. Not having brought an umbrella, Peter looked for a place to weather out the storm that was undoubtedly approaching. All of the stores seemed closed, but at the end of the street Peter spied a church, which he was sure would be open on a Sunday. He quickened his pace toward the church as the rain intensified, running the last few steps up to the large wooden door.

Not wanting to just barge in, Peter knocked, but there was no answer. Hesitantly, he pushed at the door—and it opened quietly. It led into a corridor lined with doors and with a large set of opened double doors at the end. Through the double doors, Peter saw the sanctuary. The services were over, and only the handyman was inside, tidying up the place.

After a glance behind him at the storm that was now raging outside, Peter shut the door and walked toward the sanctuary. He had been to church before (his family had attended quite regularly during his early childhood), but it had always been tedious and uninspiring. Now, he sat down on one of the pews in the far back and prepared to wait out the rain.

Time passed, but Peter could still hear the rain pattering against the roof of the church. His mind wandered, and again he felt himself sinking into the deep sadness that had become his usual mood. In an effort to stave off his sorrow, Peter looked around him for something—anything—to keep his mind busy. The handyman was still at it, working his way to the back of the sanctuary. He appeared not to have noticed Peter, or he had noticed and not reacted. Peter's gaze continued its search, and had almost given in to his melancholy when it saw a book on the pew next to Peter.

Peter was almost certain that the book had not been there when he sat down. It was fairly large, with black leather covers. Peter picked it up to look at it and found that, as he had expected, it was a Bible. Having nothing better to do, he opened up to a random page near the end, intending to try and read it so that he would have something to do while he waited for the rain to let up.

But as soon as he opened the Bible, these plans were driven out of his head. For, apparently sticking out of the pages, was the golden-maned face of a Lion, at once terrifying and lovely.

"Aslan!" Peter breathed, barely daring to make a sound.

Though Peter was not sure how he could tell, the Lion smiled. "You have found me at last!" Aslan said before disappearing back into the page.

Peter was stunned. For a long while, he merely sat on the pew, the Bible held open in his hands. Finally, he looked at the page he had opened to, and began to read:

_Ask and it will be given to you; seek and you will find; knock and the door will be opened to you. For everyone who asks receives; he who seeks finds, and to him who knocks, the door will be opened._

Peter settled down, forgetting all his troubles, and continued reading.

* * *

A/N: If anyone was wondering, the Bible verse at the end is from Matthew 7:7-8 and my translation is the New International Version. And in case I didn't say it above, the part of the song I quoted is all Steven Curtis Chapman's.


End file.
